


LAVENDER BURNING // SNIPPET

by vbligs



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs
Summary: its 3am take this mf snippet from me as i jam to half waif n mitski





	LAVENDER BURNING // SNIPPET

You are so tired.

Eyes burning in the half-light of the barely-there sun.

Or is that the sleeping face of your love?

Chen is so soft when he sleeps.

You sigh, pull a cigarette from the pack clenched tight in your ham fisted grip, shaky and stumbling on its way up to your lips, striking a match and catching the reflection in the scars and thick orange that burns over your arms, waist and chest.

Sigh as the grey smoke makes your nose itch and your lungs ache and that synthetic skin of yours bubble. 

It's only in your vices that you feel so alive.

Only then that you can ignore the branded barcode marking you as property.

Something like that.

A soft groan startles you from the melancholic nature of your mind, the stirring of Chen in his sleep addled state, synthetic hands drawing over your synthetic back, without revulsion, without hatred.

"Too early," he grunts, flicking your cigarette hand (gently), trying to coax you back into his embrace. Back to bed.

This is the first time you didn't bolt right off the bat.

Maybe it'll be the last.

But for now, you enjoy the feeling of his hands on your spine, his mind loose and fuzzy, and Spoon sleeping on your ankles.


End file.
